I can't live without you
by PiccolaNike94
Summary: Hello people this is the first fanfiction I do on Kon and Trina that Grojband looks very appreciated as a couple, I hope you like it


Were days now that Kon Kujira, lacked the evidence of Grojband.  
Disliked that way that Corey had to steal the lyrics to Trina, provoking them an anger that often adversely affected only her.  
Kon that day was especially sad, had the phone in his hands and he wondered why.  
"How do I protect you"  
said feebly to an image that was on the phone, was a picture of the lovely sister Corey, which had a crush since he was small, but was not paid because she was in love with lost of his contemporary Nick Mallory although he now stood with his best friend Mina Beff.  
Nick had always preferred Mina to Trina, precisely because the latter was heavily hysterical, often because of grojband.  
Kon with regret died on phone, didn't want anyone diaturbasse in thought. Trina  
not imagined even that the bulk of his brother the friend was behind, one suspected as gladly licked when it was transformed into a dog, after all, under that fur was still him, and despite Kon knew that it was just hair, it was reckless on Trina unloading them on a lot of drool, as if it had been her mistress and he the dog. Pity that the prettiest Corey has completely shaved, then imagine the disgust of Trina, when he saw Kon above her, as she liked very much though, It refused its that day on,  
Kon was furious with corey, and his fault we put the whole band.  
suddenly her cell phone issued a trill.  
"but I had turned off?"  
said the boy, then unlock the cell.  
When issuing read the heart of Kon came down my throat.  
was a message from Trina.  
he could want from him?  
to Kon did not remained much alternative but to open it to read it.  
"hi how's your name etc etc, come kind now that Corey is bad and I'm not going to cure it alone and so on"  
Kon inarcò an eyebrow, Trina's messages reflected perfectly his way of speaking.  
Took Kon the heading of great career towards the garage of grojband, but when he arrived he found Corey in perfect health who looked at him with air to be crafty.  
"Hahahahahah I knew you'd come ... guys NOW!"  
Kin and Laney launched from high upon kon and bound him with ropes, under order of Corey.  
"Hey you want to do, slegami now"  
Kon squirming unnecessarily, although it noted the displeasure of Kin and Laney, had to obey their leaders.  
Corey made off with his teammates to go face to face with his former drummer.  
"Dimmi che ti Kon happens, why not come over to the band, we're friends and you know we need you"  
Kon shook the head as a sign of dissent.  
"You will never be my friend anymore ..."  
Then turned to Laney and Kin. "  
I regret not being able to see as often as before, but Corey seems not to understand the feelings of her friends "Laney inarcò  
an eyebrow looking  
Kin."That feelings? "  
Then laney recalled the behavior of Kon with Trina Riffin and looked at him almost with pity.  
"I understand, I understand very well Kon and you're right, Korey only think to play he doesn't care of the feelings of anybody, including me.  
suddenly the door of the room of Trina it sprang open.  
From high fell Mina, spiaccicandosi on the ground, while a long leg was out of the room for calciala on.  
"Trina but you do? AND why hast thou made a joke like this? "  
Trina threw himself from the top floor landing on mine.  
"Thanks for making me type mine, muffling the fall"  
Mina grinned. "  
Anything Trina "  
then the beautiful pink haired girl pushed away Kin, Laney and Corey to go from  
at the sight of the girl was already sweating.  
"-which is it?"Trina  
slipped back kon, focusing on the node string.  
"I am sorry to have you made this joke, but Corey gave me some money, i.e., I figured if I do favors for free, especially his"  
Kon was shaking, could breathe in deeply its scent was drugging him gently.  
I stood in front of her was completely impotent.  
Kon had his eyes closed and when trina the grazed his hand, he gently grabbed her.  
"Hey ... loser you do?"  
Kon awoke after the shrill scream of Trina who made a slap in her face.  
"why I did? your hand is so delicate that I could not resist, "  
Said, smiling sweetly at  
."Rifallo what kind do you happen something unpleasant and so on ... I explained, loser? "Meanwhile, Mina  
was lifted from the ground.  
"I l I found it very sweet"  
Trina disliked that undermines  
contraddiva. "Shut up, I'll have Mine type I decide when someone can touch me, and I want it to be Nick Mallory, not that bamboccione is clear? "  
Trina was already changing, but what he said mine was the straw that makes the vase overflow.  
"S-sorry Trina but I am the girlfriend of Nick now, I thought I knew"  
to those words the music before the wrath of Trina began echoing. "  
Oh oh "Said Corey worried

"T-you slimy, baby how you type could rob me the man of my dreams? YOU'LL PAY DEARLY ... "  
Trina was to take off,  
his body enveloped in flames was a sign  
.Kon finally broke free and grabbed Trina on time, didn't want to win darla Corey, but especially did not want the anger the damaged even more.  
at the precise moment when he He was in contact with her body, the flames wrapped both.  
The grojband looked appalled reaction of Kon.  
"Nooo dude let it update the diary" Shouted

Kon sought to resist temperature, found the strength to respond.  
"I'll forget ... I will not suffer more than anger the consumption, since you are such a good singer, inventali te lyrics, but after all you what do you care what consequences does this have on Trina"  
Corey  
ground he teeth. "I know I'm Trina, because I saw from the first moment that the sbavavi behind and now you I learned so? "Meanwhile, Trina  
had calmed down and his flame was extinguished.  
Kon heard him sobbing at the height of his chest and blushed heavily when he saw Trina embraced him.  
was crying, this meant that Kon had understood its fragility.  
"you are so hot" she said  
in  
.Kon left her abruptly from

Trina's look was languid and this frightened by matti Kon, made him lose the reason his silver smile.  
"why run away, loser?"  
Kon recoiled up to lie with their backs against the wall.  
"Tr-Trina you want to do?"  
girl's gaze was mischievous and combined with his evil smile.  
"I'll give you what you want chubby my" Kon  
Hour was really fucked up, Trina had misunderstood his  
Kon gattonando, grew up to three millimeters from his nose.  
"Here theres too many people like you doing something?"  
the poor drummer was at the mercy of the Candy-colored Sheila, and the way he had of speaking certainly not helped him to remain lucid.  
"N-I don't want anything, just protect yourself and Trina ..."  
pulled more towards him.  
"E...?"  
Kon gulped.  
"make you happy, but truly happy, draining that your anger and prevent them if they take advantage of you"  
Trina dedicated him a smile, which made him whiten. "  
And you think you will be as easy as what? "  
He shook his head and she broke off the contact rising.  
"are you a weakling ... kind will never happen that I fall in love with one like you, you have nothing and I pity you, Hello Hello ...Mina come I lost too much time etc etc being herd failed with "  
Trina's words hit Kon on alive, leaving him on the ground with no  
.Meanwhile, Laney and Kin, were about to pass out, Trina never had that contact with  
was speechless.  
Kon instead began to cry, that pink Princess, had broken the heart for the umpteenth time


End file.
